


Best Laid Plans

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Times, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Prep, work and relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: Other working title: Ravus gets cockblocked by his own awkwardnessdiscarded idea for the fleurentia zine!





	Best Laid Plans

There’s never really anything that can prepare yourself for the first time being intimate with another. No amount of talking or planning will make that first time the perfect experience people sometimes wish for. It’ll be awkward, probably a little painful and downright embarrassing for everyone involved. 

But that doesn’t mean Ravus isn’t going to try and plan his first intimate moments with Ignis down to the date and location, much to his fiance’s chagrin. That is to say, every time he’s made plans, made the relevant prep and told Ignis to do the same, it never quite goes to plan, distressingly enough. 

“You’re eager…” Ignis purrs, hands still contained within his metallic driving gloves sliding up along the pointed cheekbones of his lover’s face, roughing up his hair into a delightful mess. 

“I wonder why…” Ravus mutters in return, parting from his contact just enough to pull his shirt off and over his head to discard it in a display of confidence that he perhaps didn’t fully believe. Returning to his lovers lips when he presses back down so perfectly into the cushions of his sofa is a heavenly place to be, relishing in every sound he can draw from Ignis’ kiss-bruised lips when the thigh positioned between his legs rubs him just right. “Off.” comes a voice perhaps more desperate than intended when he tugs at Ignis’ waistband. 

“Already tired of foreplay?” Ignis can see Ravus huff and roll his eyes, straining a please when he remembers his manners. “Better~” Iggy grins and wriggles free from his pants after encouraging Ravus to move his leg.

“Bedroom…?” Ravus leaves as an open inquiry that he’d soon regret, loosening his belt and dropping his pants to the floor in such a hurry that he trips with all the grace of a newborn garula and lands flat on his face. 

Usually Ignis would wait for him to get up, laugh it off and check if he was alright, but when Ravus makes little more than a dazed groan he knows that perhaps it would be wiser to shift his priority to checking if he was alright. At the very least Ravus drags himself up to a kneeling sit, looking shocked to find a small amount of blood on his fingertips when he tries to move his messy bangs from his face. 

Ignis had already prepared a damp cloth for him, much to Ravus’ relief, wiping away the blood to access the damage when Ignis helps him up to stand and leads him to the bathroom. Their planned fun far from their thoughts for now while Ravus nurses a possibly broken nose and a scrape partway into his hairline. 

“Of all the things…” the frustration is clear in the Tenebraean’s voice, a wince flashing across his features before he slowly makes his way into the bedroom at a stumbling slow pace to flop on his bed with a resigned sigh. 

Ignis feels the need to grant his lover some space. He’s embarrassed, hurting and probably doesn’t want the object of his affection to see more of him with a bloodied nose and a frown worse than his typical scowl. He does however leave painkillers and a glass of water at his bedside, returning to him when it was time to sleep. Ravus is grateful for being given space, feeling slightly better under the effects of painkillers at the very least, accepting the warm arm wrapping around his torso and the lips pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder blade. 

It’s weeks before he picks up the courage to make another attempt after that travesty, a bump in the bridge of his nose marking his over excitement, mirroring the one present in Ignis’ own along with what he’s sure would be a small scar nestled above his hairline. 

No undressing on the way to the bed this time, he would wait and not let eagerness get the better of him. This is the furthest he’s gotten, gazing over the form of his lover as bare as the day he was born before him, his rear hiked up, his chest dropped into the sheets. It’s only when he stalls, suddenly unsure of just how to proceed that his lover glances back at him, glasses askew in a way that only enhanced his handsome features somehow. Damn you, Scientia.

Snapping from his daze, he feels his face redden at being stared back at.

“Enjoying the view so much that you forgot all your plans, Commander?” Ignis chides, turning to face Ravus, cupping him through his boxer shorts. “Am I that much of a distraction?” Before Ravus can answer him, he feels his voice heighten an octave when Ignis gives him a particularly rough squeeze to tug him back down from whatever daydream he was having from staring at his ass.

“Can you blame me? Look at you. Absolutely beautiful and…” he glances down to the hand currently feeling like it was threatening the well being of his genitals if he didn’t pull his head out of the clouds, his brows raised and knitted together in defeat. “...Honestly a little frightening. Intimidating…” no those words were wrong. He couldn’t put it into words. He felt wound up, eager to please but terrified of failing or hurting the one he loved. 

Ignis’ expression softens, maintaining eye contact for a moment before those beautiful eyes, green as a spring meadow drift down over his torso, never lingering uncomfortably upon the scars streaking across his shoulder and pectoral reach his boxers, the hand holding his desire hostage loosening its grip to tug his waistband down. “I see a little rough treatment didn’t do anything to deter this…” he takes his arousal in hand, this time a gentle caress that has Ravus eyes fall closed, a slow exhale leaving his lips.

“Perhaps not…” but he wouldn’t deny this softer touch either. Any touch from his love is a blessing from the divine, he’s sure. He doesn’t take more than he’s given, eyes fluttering open once more to watch his lover, catching the moment Ignis looks up to him once more before his attention falls upon his arousal, bringing his lips down upon it. “Six…” Ravus mutters, slumping back into a kneeling sit, his hands clenching at the sheets while he watches, unable to pull his eyes away from Ignis working him like a finely tuned instrument to get every sound from him that he desired.

Ignis was a man who enjoyed a challenge, but even he has to admit that from this angle, trying to take his lover to the base would be foolhardy, focusing his tongue over the sensitive flesh of his tip before he draws back. All too soon, in Ravus’ mind. He whines, a frown crossing his features at being teased and left hanging so quickly. Ignis has to stop him, pressing a palm to his abs to stay him before he makes himself comfortable. Laid on his back in full display, watching Ravus’ eyes follow the trail of downy fluff on his belly, up through the scars from the ring, faded but winding over his left side before his gaze finally falls on Ignis’ face. The man he grew to love there before him in the purest way for him to claim as his and swear his love to. It makes his chest feel like it would swell, and the coy flick of Ignis’ finger for Ravus to join him is a silent command he couldn’t refuse. 

Lain with him like this, he grinds down upon him, kissing at his neck and taking his lips with his own until he has Ignis making the same sounds he had encouraged from him prior. It’s perfect, he thinks. Perfect until that blasted ringtone cuts through their intimate quiet. He feels Ignis freeze under him and he knows better than to continue, sitting back away from him feeling utterly defeated as Ignis takes the call. He watches his face slip from hopeful that they could simply get back to their personal time, to one of worry and he knows a rain-check would have to be in order. 

“Trouble at the citadel?” he can’t hide the disappointment through his falsified worry, watching Ignis give a short nod before he stands, dressing himself once again and tidying his appearance before a kiss of parting is pressed upon Ravus’ lips. It hurts to watch him leave, even with the promise of making it quick, but Ignis was married to his work, first and foremost. Ravus wonders if he was truly the only competent person working for the Citadel, or least the only one foolhardy enough to be on call 24/7 as his work hours. 

Finding himself alone in his bed, he summons just enough will to take care of himself before bed, lest he be an unbearably horny mess by the time Ignis got back from handling whatever emergency it was that took him away. 

Ravus doesn’t recall the time that Ignis returned that night, only that when he awoke, Ignis was back at his side, reading quietly while he slept, a cold brew tea and fruit bowl left at his bedside for when he awoke. 

“Good morning, love.” Ignis traces his fingers over Ravus’ shoulder, earning a sleepy grumble when he pulls himself up into a sit, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I brought you breakfast…”

“I can see that.” Perhaps still a little irritable, especially in his tone. Ravus brings the cold brew to his lips, but doesn’t seem to be in the mood for eating. 

“You know how it is…” Ignis tries to placate him, and Ravus tries to sink into his tea mug.

“It’s not right.” Ravus finally says, frowning into his cup. 

“Not right? It’s my duty to the king, you know that, Ravus.” It’s exhausting for the pair of them at times, he knows it is.

“Doesn’t make it right. Having you on call at all hours of the day and night. What about your duty to yourself?” Ravus turns to him, his frown shifting to a look of concern. “Sometimes you don’t sleep. Sometimes I’ll wake up and I know you haven’t come to bed, and you’re still at your desk.”

Ignis chews his lip and flashes a look of guilt. He knows his overwork habits worry his love, but they couldn’t be helped.

“Ignis, I love you, but you can’t go on doing this. Your duty to yourself should be first and foremost.” Ravus recognizes how stupid that sounds, coming from him of all people, yet he truly believes it. Ravus can see Ignis’ eyes drift to his phone, hearing it vibrate at his bedside. “No.” he says sternly, taking Ignis by the chin. “You have an emergency number. If it’s truly important, that is what they will use.” 

Ignis knows it to be true but his sense of duty is nigh overwhelming. Finding himself lightly pinned under his sulking lover is the realization that perhaps his life shouldn’t be on call to the whims of others. At least not all the time.

“Alright.” Ignis relents. “You win this time.” he soothes his hand through white-blonde locks until the sulky look on Ravus’ face eases to something a bit more content, Ravus’ arms sliding around Ignis to hold Ignis close, resting his head on his chest. “...I’m free now… If you’ll have me...” Ignis leaves as an open suggestion.

“I thought you would never ask.” Ravus manages a quirk of his lip, realizing that perhaps the best laid plans just don’t work out with how their lives mesh together. Spontaneous affection is easier, more intimate, to be enjoyed at their pace. He’s sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't get a chance to write much anymore but feedback is very much appreciated <3


End file.
